Doofenshmirtz Activity Task Force
This is the first in a series of fan fiction stories written for the 'Tri-State Gazette' newsletter. Every day, Agent P receives his missions from Major Monogram. But how does Major Monogram get his intelligence on what Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to? Answer: the Doofenshmirtz Activity Task Force. Report 1 Task force to Major Monogram. Task force to Major Monogram. Come in, Major Monogram. Monogram to task force. Report. We were at the Super Food Stuff Mart earlier today and spotted Dr. Doofenshmirtz at the checkout line. He had five shopping carts, filled with tinfoil. We checked the shelves. All the tinfoil is gone. That's strange. I wonder what he's up to. It gets worse. We checked other stores. Eighty per cent of the nation's tinfoil has been bought, and all by Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Great googly moogly! That can't be good. I'll get our best agent right on it. Monogram out. Now where did I put that communicator for Agent P...? Report 2 Task force to Major Monogram. Task force to Major Monogram. Come in, Major Monogram. Monogram to task force. Go ahead. We followed Dr. Doofenshmirtz to Mount Rushmore. Looks like he's moving inside President Lincoln's statue. He's got a couple of truckloads of stuff, including something big and pointy in the front. Good work! I better notify Agent P. Oh, wait. He reported in a little bit ago that he will be going on an outing with his family. I can't contact him while he's riding with them or it will blow his cover. Better fire up the ol' wrist communicator tracker and see where he's at. Good idea, sir. Oh. The tracker shows he's heading right towards Mount Rushmore. Sheesh, you guys! Couldn't you have called me an hour earlier? Sorry, sir. We were waiting for Old Reliable to go off. Focus, people! Now Agent P will have to take the tube all the way from Mount Rushmore back here, then... go... right back there. You know he's gonna give me that look, don't you? The one where he narrows his eyes at you? Yeah, that one. Uh, we'll just sign off now, sir. What? Oh, right. Monogram out. Hmmm. Can't contact Agent P to tell him about his mission for a half hour. What to do in the meantime? Carl, you still got that deck of cards somewhere? Report #3 Task force to Major Monogram. Task force to Major Monogram. Come in, Major Monogram. Monogram to task force. Report. We've been following Doofenshmirtz as ordered, but... um. We lost him. What? What do you mean you lost him? We lost him. We can't find him anywhere. It's like he went underground or something. He'll turn up eventually. He always does. Anything else? Well, there is something weird going on. Lawn gnomes are going missing all over town. Lawn gnomes? Yeah, those figures you stick in your garden as decoration? ...Or to ward off evil.... Uh, yeah. Evil. We got video of one being taken. It just got sucked right down into the ground. We're uploading the video right now. Good work. I'll notify Agent P right away. Monogram out. Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages